<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mostly void, occasionally murder by Verheerung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149666">mostly void, occasionally murder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verheerung/pseuds/Verheerung'>Verheerung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>LMAO, Other, you are exposed monsterfucker, you exactly what this is about</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verheerung/pseuds/Verheerung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fast forward to the present.</p><p>Orange. Sent out the airlock half an hour ago.</p><p>White. Tired eyes closed, head resting against the cold hull of the ship. He tells himself to stop thinking. It doesn't work.</p><p>Black and Green. Standing in the doorway behind him. Watching. Then deciding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crewmate &amp; Impostor (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor/Impostor (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mostly void, occasionally murder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>【i spontaneously speed-wrote this fic on my phone after getting inspired by this animation: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GOPsAcy5FYk】【sooo first off, no fuckery besides murder going on in the first chapter - gotta have a lil patience for the juicier stuff my fellow sewer dwellers ♡】</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>White looked out the slightly cracked window that was welded into the reinforced hull of their ship. A silent observer of how the gap between him and his former crewmate Orange slowly increased in distance. </p><p>Every breath he took hurt a little. </p><p>Everyone had worked very hard these past few weeks and their collective stress levels had already reached its peak weeks ago. In between all the everyday tasks and needed repairs on the ship, many infights had broken out between his colleagues. White had already lost track of all the heated arguments and accusations that would be strewn about everyday. </p><p>He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Orange.." </p><p>Sure, he knew he couldn't blame himself alone for their death since they had all voted together and came to that conclusion in the end. But now? Seeing his dead crewmate floating around in the vast darkness of space? Frozen and totally still, like a statue that was cast into the deepest depths of the ocean just to rot there.. all alone. White wasn't as confident with his decision anymore as he had been before. Had they all really made the right choice here? He himself actually didn't have any hard evidence against Orange, so in the end he had to believe the statements of his last two crewmates. </p><p>Black and Green had both accused Orange and their arguments did have a solid foundation and sounded very logical to him. And yet... this creeping feeling of uneasiness that constantly followed him everywhere he went just didn't want to stop amplifying since Orange left. The gloved hand that had rested against the shatterproof glass returned to his side, forming a fist. "Fuck... Why did everything have to go to shit like this?! We all had our assigned tasks to do, which we did obediently, and then... And then..." His thoughts trailed off.</p><p>Then the killing started. </p><p>Yellow’s death didn’t seem that unusual given the circumstances. At first they all thought it had been a workplace accident when they found her twisted body on the floor, neck broken. The task she had worked on at that time was fixing some broken ceiling lights in the cafeteria, which was the tallest room in the ship after all. Somehow tripping on the ladder and falling to certain death had sounded like a sound explanation back then. They mourned their fallen teammate and moved on, after all they had work to do and there was nothing they could have done any further for her. A week goes by and this time, it had been Black who found the next corpse. </p><p>And it was an extreme opposite to the first one.</p><p>Cyan's dead body looked nothing like an accident at all. It was just... horrific. A few of the crewmates actually got sick upon seeing him and they had to leave the scene as fast as they had run into the specimen room beforehand. When the emergency was called, White had just hoped for the occasional priority repairs where a few crewmates needed to abandon their current tasks to fix a more important problem together. But never would he have expected to find the bloody, gutted corpse of his former colleague Cyan on the specimen room floor. His corpse had been brutally butchered, his right arm cut right off his shoulder - or so it had seemed at the time. Later it had been disclosed to him that Cyan's limb had rather been torn off than cut with something sharp, and the absurdity of it all just seemed too much for everyone back then. All the blood splattered everywhere in the lab seemed to seep into every corner and crack of the room. The stench of iron and guts had replaced the air, and for once White had been relieved that he had to wear his heavy protective suit for most of the indoor repairs as well. </p><p>It was back then when the crewmates started getting suspicious of each other. The theories about a murderous alien that had found its way into the ship somehow, were cultivated just a few days later. Cyan’s death had been the critical moment where all of it started and everything began to deteriorate. The relationships got harder to uphold due to the lack of trust in one another, the scheduled working hours for their individual tasks spiraled out of control since everyone rather preferred to avoid their fellow co-workers. White knew that this was bad for the overall morale and their mental health, but he’d also hoped that maybe this new way of doing things would have stopped any further murder from happening.</p><p>Oh how wrong he’d been.</p><p>Sadly it seemed that just like their almost non-existent trust, mercy was also nowhere to be found anymore on this godforsaken spaceship. They had tried contacting their base since Cyan's death everyday but somehow not a single signal went through. The communications console seemed to be intact and they each took individual turns looking for any kind of error in the wiring but to no avail. It just wasn’t working anymore and it would probably stay that way for a long time. All hope seemed to have been abandoned when the third body was discovered, two bullets in their head. And then the fourth. The fifth. The sixth. The seventh - it just didn't stop. The killings kept happening and White knew that he would die on this ship. Might as well get the shit done for which he got sent up here for in the first place. </p><p>So, in between all the infights and the corpses, White started to avoid the main hallways. He now only worked at times when he was sure that no one else was in the area with him at that time. His sleep schedule slowly fell apart and didn't fix itself for weeks. Then, one day out of nowhere, Green had called an emergency meeting. And so, everyone expecting just another dead crewmate, no one really wanted to hurry into the cafeteria slash meeting area. After what seemed like quite a while, everyone was finally accounted for and took a random seat at the table. With everyone together again after a long time, White got to have a good look at all of their faces behind the plastic visors. What he saw came as no surprise to him. They all looked exhausted to the core, he knew every single one of them had given up on survival at that point - including him. He really couldn't blame them. Any and all exciting motivation the crew had had when they first boarded the spaceship had been utterly wiped away from their existence. The only objective on this ship was doing their tasks, so they just continued doing them, despite everything. </p><p>"Who called the meeting?" Pink asked hesitantly in their very monotone, but calming voice. Green raised a hand and then thanked everyone for coming. "I'm saying it as it is, we need to stop what we are doing. It’s utter chaos and doesn’t resemble a functioning work environment at all anymore. We have lost more than enough good people, our physical health is declining, most of you show very concerning signs of depression, and we are way behind the amount of tasks that we should have gotten done by now. This can't continue and all of you know it. Fucking hell, I'm talking to all of you know because god knows i could be the next one on the death row. So please, listen to what I have to suggest. It is of utmost importance that we get our job done, if not for us, then for the next generation of scientists to come." Of course, there was some mild disagreement at first. But most of them simply had no fight left within them anymore. Petty arguments were obsolete at that point, so they listened to what he had to say. </p><p>Green seemed to be a very calm and collected man, keeping his cool even in the most dire of situations. White admired him for that. But he also couldn't quite ignore the fact that this attitude also made him seem apathetic in a way. Green laid out the plan he had come up with, it had a set schedule for every task, involved putting everyone in groups of two and keeping a diary for everything they did. The two assigned people had to be together at all times while working, and had to check in at the end of the shifts to see if they were still alive. Since Green played the leader role very well and everyone seemed to be thankful for that, he was also the first one to choose his partner - Black. White didn’t know much about him, but he knew that he was taller plus broader than Green and didn’t like to talk much. The strong silent type, nothing unusual about him he assessed. </p><p>White had been surprised how well the new system seemed to work. Weeks went by without any killing happening. Scheduled meetings were also implemented, where everyone could voice any concerns they had. When accusations and suspicions came up, democratic discussions were held where evidence could be presented. Then one day, it got more grim again. The airlock debate of day #224 happened. When the first murder case concluded with all of the evidence pointing with indesputable facts at Grey, a high percentage of the crew didn't want to take any chances with creating a meager holding cell for the convicted in the medbay. And so, the airlock was mentioned. Some were firmly convinced that sending anyone out into space was too inhumane and very morally questionable at best. But as everyone knows, democracy only ever rewards the winning majority. In the end, everyone voted and so the airlock became their standard way of exile. </p><p>The problem with this radical solution was that the number of people onboard shrunk in record time the more evidence was found and presented. Maybe the speed in which it all concurred should have concerned the crew a little bit more. Maybe they should have thought a little bit harder about where exactly all this sudden evidence was coming. But they never did. Only three crewmates had survived all these months of hell in the end. Fast forward to the present, there were only a few minor tasks still left to do. But the entropy made itself know on the huge vessel floating around in the endless darkness of space. And the crew...</p><p>Orange. Sent out the airlock half an hour ago.</p><p>White. Tired eyes closed, head resting against the cold hull of the ship.<br/>
He tells himself to stop thinking. It doesn't work.</p><p>Black and Green. Standing in the doorway behind him.<br/>
Watching.<br/>
Then deciding.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>